mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Volcanic Caves
Magma Cavern / Volcanic Caves is the 6th course in Super Mario 64: Star Revenge, its redone version and Star Revenge 1: Star Takeover and is the first level in the second overworld. The level can easily be found by looking for the arrow that has a 6 over it over to the right of the area. The entrance is in a small cannon shaped pit under a small stone overhang. This underground volcano is a lava flooded cavern with narrow passages and the remains of red stone buildings. The most important landmark is the giant stone staircase in the middle of the level. This structure spirals around the biggest cavern and has two passages which lead to the bulk of the cave. Half way to the top is the first passage. This passage acts as the main path leading deeper in the volcano. Here Mario will pass a broken bridge with Chuckyas and a small temple off to the side. To the top of the stairs is a pitch black room. In here is a star and a pipe which leads to the Metal Cap palace. Outside the room is a Box containing the only shell in the level. The level is structured very similarly between the two games, with the biggest change being the lighting and looks of the lava. The height of the platforms has also grown between the versions, making it more punishing if Mario falls in the redone version. Some of the platforms also have newly appeared as well, making it easier to cross the lava. The enemies also have drastically changed, as the Whomp King has abandoned the caves as well. Levels Star 1: Fight the Big Whomp Guy (SR1) / The Underground Tower (Redone) / Star 2: The Top of The Underground Tower (SR1 ST) Mario must reach top of a small stone temple. Jump across the many lava soaked islands and small cave passages until you reach a bigger pathway with two passages. Keep left as going straight will lead to a dead end with a metal cap and a lake of lava. This will lead to more platforms in the Redone '''version and a timed box switch in both the '''Original '''and SR1 ST to reach the room with the giant stone stairs on the other side. Mario can use the metal cap from the other passage if fearing to take damage from the lava or getting pushed around by the any bullies. This leads to the giant stone staircase. Start climbing the rocks until you reach the first passage off of them. Run through this passage to reach a bridge with Chuckyas. Immediately after you cross this bridge and enter the next room look to the left to see the tower. Climb the spiraling ramp. Each game has something different on top. In the 'Original '''the Whomp King stands tall with many patches of quicksand as well as a homing Starenemy Amp. Due to the many pits of sand, the battle is almost impossible if you face him head on. The best idea is to lead the Whomp to the ramp away from the sand and pound him from the side (using the Whomp glitch is a bad idea as you will slide off him into the sand). To engage the battle the easiest way is to the long jump and wall kick off of the king and dive back to the ramp. By doing this the dialogue will happen while you are safe, and he will then chase Mario to the ramp and he will not have to weave in between the sand pits. In the '''Redone ' there is a timed block switch on top with fewer but bigger patches of sand. The switches spawn the boxes going upwards above the sand. At the top is a box with the star. In the '''SR1 ST a star replaces Whomp King. Star 2: Butt-Hurt on the Lava (SR1) / Butt Hurt for the Win (Redone) / Star 1: Butt-Hurt on the Lava (SR1 ST) The hint refers to the fact that Mario must use the lava to reach a high up star. Head past where the temple is that lead to the first star and keep following that path. This will lead to a winding stone path with Starenemy Amps on them. At the end is a pit of lava with the star on top. Star 3: Melting Floor Surfing (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 4: A Magma Shell Slide (Redone) Mario must use a shell to reach a hidden star. Head to the very top of the stone stairs to find a box with the shell in it. Once you get the shell jump down to the lava bellow and surf through the passage on the other side of the room. Follow the right wall into the next room, past the red coin, then keep hugging the right wall until you reach a room with stone platforms. From here take the left passage to find the star. In both the Original and SR1 ST Mario also slide kick into lava to get a star. In the Redone Mario also long jump then wallkick to get a star. Star 4: Inside the Dark Room (SR1/SR1 ST) / Star 3: Into the Dark Room (Redone) Mario must navigate through a dimly lit room to reach this star. Head to the top of the stairs to find the black area. The platforms in here are hard to see, as they blend in with the background, but are there. Jump from these to find either the star or the blue warp pipe. They are both hidden behind black walls, though the platforms do only lead to them. The locations are swapped between the two versions and in order to find one of the objectives Mario may need to look behind him at certain points. Star 5: Orange Gold Miner (SR1/ST) / Green Coins in Red Hell (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 special coins (6 in SR1 ST) in the lava cave. If going for the 100 coin star (80 in SR1 ST) DO NOT COLLECT THE LAST COIN IN THE DARK ROOM AS IT WILL CAUSE THE GAME TO CRASH! 'The locations are as follows: # Next to the metal cap box leading to star 6 (straight instead of left in the major cave) # In the room before the Stairs. Either on a platform or on a timed block, depending on the version. # In between two of the stairs in the main room ('SR1/SR1 ST) / In the corner on the stairs (Redone) # In the dark room # In between two of the rooms while shell surfing # In between two of the rooms while shell surfing # On the Chuckya bridge # Behind Star 2. This requires Mario to jump off to the very beginning of the stage. When Mario collects all 8 coins (6 in SR1 ST), the star appears in the 2nd room of the level. Star 6: Metallic Meltdown (SR1) / Some Metal Jumps (Redone) / Metallic Meltdown -MC- (SR1 ST) Requires Metal Cap from this stage! '''Mario must use the Metal Cap to bounce up some lava pillars. Head straight past the passage that leads to giant staircase and enter the small room with the Metal Cap and lots of lava. Mario must bounce up the fiery structure to reach the star at the top. In both the '''Original '''and SR1 ST, '''there are many individual pillar while in the '''Redone '''version it is just a simple hill. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Trooper * Bully * Piranha Plant (Original/SR1 ST) * Whomp (Original/SR1 ST) * Chuckya * Kuromame * Amps (Starenemy versions) * Homing Amp (Starenemy versions) * Scuttlebug (Redone) * Snufit (Redone) Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Location